Power Play
by RobCoFF
Summary: Out of every game, he owned Jeremy wished he could visit the Fallout universe the most. So when he woke up just outside of Nuka World with a pip-boy on his wrist he was the happiest person on earth. Unfortunately, his happiness doesn't last because it didn't take long until he caught the eyes of the Overboss.
1. Chapter 1

Grass? Beds aren't made out of grass, were they? Confused Jeremy opened his eyes. What he saw was more than confusing and a little bit scary. Mind you, there was nothing scary about this place. While there was almost nothing there it was rather peaceful. The thing that made this place scary was because of what it wasn't. This certainly wasn't Jeremy's bedroom. Slowly he stood up to take in the scenery. And by the looks of it, he was nowhere near his home.

The young man started to panic as he clutched his chest. But when he did he noticed the extra weight on his left wrist. His eyes widened in amazement as he stared at the culprit. It was a pip-boy. His panic turned into happiness as he started to mess around with the pip-boy. This was all just a dream, right? A lucid dream to be more precise. The kind of dream where you're in control. That would certainly explain the pip-boy.

Suddenly Jeremy noticed that there was an extra control dial. At first he didn't notice because it was a simple ~ instead of an abbreviation. When he selected it it took him a second until he understood what it was, as all it showed was a keyboard and he was fairly sure that the pip-boy didn't have a touchscreen. But when no button could make him select any letters he figured he should at least try. When it worked he knew exactly what it was. It was the console. In other words what you used if you felt like cheating.

Jeremy tested it out by spawning a bunch of caps. When he picked them up he was surprised to see it disappear after staring at it for a couple of seconds but when he looked at his inventory he understood why. Of course, they would go to his inventory. This was a dream after all. A dream based on a video game. And even though it was a dream Jeremy decided to put on god mode. Because even though it was a dream he couldn't help but feel uneasy. The Fallout universe wasn't a fair one, especially if you didn't have a way to protect yourself.

He got pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a dog behind him. And when he turned around he could feel his heart stop. Nuka World. How he managed to not notice it until now was beyond him, but that didn't matter. Especially when the barking didn't stop. Jeremy took some careful steps forward until he saw the dog, that's when he started to run full force.

Once there he could feel his heart stop for the second time. Jeremy didn't have a doubt that the dying dog in front of him was Dogmeat. Carefully he let himself fall to his knees as he comforted the dying dog. ''It's going to be alright, buddy.'' He whispered as he pets the dog. Quickly he tried to spawn a stimpak. Only to freeze up when he realized that he didn't know the code. With a defeated sigh he continued to comfort the dying dog. That's when he noticed the code that appeared on his pip-boy. It was Dogmeat's ID. Quickly Jeremy typed in the words ResetHealth before pressing enter. For a second he heard nothing before he suddenly felt the weight of a dog against him.

It was Dogmeat. But not just Dogmeat, a healthy Dogmeat. The dog showed his appreciation by licking his cheek. ''I told you you we're going to be alright, didn't I?'' Jeremy asked the dog with a smile. With newfound confidence, Jeremy stood up. ''Want to join me to Nuka World?'' He asked the dog as he looked at Nuka world. The dog barked happily in response which widened Jeremy's smile. ''I'll take that as a yes.'' And with that, the duo left for Nuka World.

On the way to Nuka World, he noticed that he was the only one there. He hasn't met anyone since Dogmeat and that started to concern him. The thought felt strange as he already activated god mode. But that's when he realized that Dogmeat was still as vulnerable as any other normal dog. To ease his nerves he used his pip-boy to mark Dogmeat as essential. While that didn't stop the dog from feeling pain, it did stop him from dying.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence as dogs aren't known for being talkers and because Jeremy still hasn't met anyone else. But when he came closer to the gates of Nuka World he knew that loneliness was going to be the last of his worries. Because the second he walked through those gates he could feel and see, everyone's eyes on him. It's then that he realized how much he stood out. Compared to everyone else he wore strange clothing and to top that off he was wearing a pip-boy.

While trying to not look at anyone he made his way to the market. Once there he let out a sigh of relieve. While there were still some raiders there, it wasn't as bad as outside of it. But even there people didn't stop staring. That's when he noticed something else that made him stand out. The fact that he was clean. Not a speck of dirt on his clothes or on his skin. It's like he stepped out of one of those pre-war photographs. And seeing as most of the others here were slaves this only stood out more.

Jeremy tried his best to ignore everyone's stares as he walked around the market. There wasn't anything that he wanted to buy as he was satisfied with just looking. Besides it wasn't as if he was going to use any of those guns or eat any of that food. While it was a dream, as it had to be a dream, that didn't mean he was going to shoot people. And because of the fact that this was a dream, he didn't have any need to eat any of that food. Which was great as none of it looked appealing to him.

The young man started to get lost in his own mind as someone tapped him on his shoulder. Out of shock, he flinched before turning around to see who did it. His eyes widened when he saw that it was none other than Porter Gage.

''G-Good afternoon, sir.'' Jeremy tried his best to sound casual. Unfortunately, he was never a good actor and so his attempt was useless.

The raider looked him up and down but his face refused to show what he was thinking. Which only made Jeremy grow more nervous with the second. While death was out of the question, even without god mode activated, the raider in front of him still made him nervous.

''The boss wants to see you. Said that he wanted to welcome our newest guest personally,'' Said the raider with a smile. Unfortunately, that smile could only be described as predatory. And it widened when the other saw how nervous the pip-boy wearing stranger got.

Jeremy didn't trust his voice so he answered with a nod instead. Luckily this was enough for Gage as he started to walk away. For a second Jeremy tried to see if he could just stay there but the gaze he got in return when Gage realized he wasn't being followed was enough for Jeremy to move his legs.

The walk was short but still very uncomfortable. The main reason being the fact that he was going to meet the overboss, but the stares and catcalls of the raiders around him certainly didn't help. Once they got to the elevator Gage gestured for him to stand on it. Slowly he did and he was soon followed by Dogmeat and Gage himself. The second the elevator started moving Jeremy clung on something that was close to him. When he felt someone look at him he turned to the source of the gaze. That's when he realized that he was holding onto Gage's arm. Quickly he let go but not before the raider shot him a smirk.

Once the elevator stopped Jeremy took a second to take in the room. It wasn't exactly as how it was in the game but that was probably because someone else lived here now. Quietly he followed Gage as he walked towards the blue doors. And once he opened it Jeremy realized that the changes wouldn't stop coming. While the hallway was the same pretty much everything else was different. In front of them were three doors. A big door on the opposite end of the hall and the two others beside it but facing each other. Gage knocked on the biggest door and quickly he got a response. Jeremy recognized the voice immediately as the male sole survivor. The excitement started to run through him as he wanted to see what kind of male sole survivor his brain made up. Would it be the default one? Or something completely different? His questions were quickly answered when Gage opened the door.

The door opened to reveal what could only be described as an office. A big table in the middle of the room with a giant chair behind it. In that chair was the overboss. In front of the desk were two normal chairs and on the desk was a terminal. Bookcases were pressed against the four walls but they were mainly empty.

Gage started to walk towards the chairs so Jeremy followed. But when Gage sat down Jeremy didn't, he was too nervous. His eyes were shifting around the room to look for anything suspicious.

''Sit.'' Said the deep voice of the overboss. Obediently Jeremy sat down at the same time as Dogmeat. When he noticed that he couldn't help but feel a little concerned. If this was how the rest of the conversation was going to be he could already say that he didn't like it.

The smile on the overboss' face was friendly so Jeremy decided to return it. ''My name is Nate Howard and I'm the overboss of Nuka World. And as the overboss I want to welcome you to my park.''

As seconds passed by Jeremy realized that the older man was waiting for a reaction so he quickly cleared his throat. ''Oh thank you ,'' Jeremy answered politely. He internally congratulated himself for not sounding nervous.

The smile on Nate's face turned into a side smirk when he heard the younger man's words. ''Please, call me Nate. sounds too.'' Nate paused to think of the right word. ''Impersonal, and I have a feeling you and I are going to get to know each other very soon.'' Jeremy couldn't help but find the tone in which Nate said that last words ominous. As if he was promising Jeremy something and Jeremy wasn't sure if he should be scared or not.

''In fact how about we start with that right now?'' And while that sounded like a question Jeremy could feel it wouldn't do him any good if he answered it. ''Let's start with that pip-boy of yours. Where did you get it?''

''W-Where did you get yours?'' Jeremy stuttered quickly and he cursed himself for being such a bad liar.

Fortunately, that caused Nate to chuckle and mutter the word cute. ''Well since you asked I got mine from vault 111. I wasn't raised in that vault mind you, I barely lived in it. I was brought into that vault when the bombs fell. And not even ten minutes later I got frozen, only to wake up 200 years later.'' The way Nate said it was as if he was describing today's weather. It was the only reason why Jeremy managed to look and sound surprised as he already knew the sole survivor's story.

''You're very... forthcoming with that information.'' Jeremy still sounded nervous but this time his voice held a little dash of surprise.

''And you're not very forthcoming with yours. So tell me where did you get that pip-boy?'' And while that sounded like a question Jeremy knew that it was a demand. Trying to avoid the question again would be a terrible idea.

''Well, I grew up in a vault.'' Jeremy hoped that this answer would be enough but the look on Nate's face signaled Jeremy to continue talking. ''Vault 101, it's in the Capital Wasteland.'' Jeremy figured that he could use Fallout 3's storyline as his background. He knew that game inside out so keeping to that lie would be a very easy thing to do.

''In that case you're pretty far from home. But don't worry I'm sure you'll like your new home just fine.''

''New home?'' He asked this question so fast he didn't have any time to even try to not sound nervous. It's why his voice sounded so much squeakier than normal and it brought a smirk to the rest of the room.

Nate leaned back into his chair as he admired Jeremy's face. His friendly facade has already been dropped but this only made Jeremy more nervous. The way Nate decided to take his time before answering the question didn't help either.

''I want to thank you for taking care of my dog.'' Said Nate after what seemed like an eternity of silence. This made Jeremy frown before he asked, ''Your dog?''

Instead of answering Nate decided to show Jeremy what he meant with that. ''Dogmeat.'' Said the overboss sternly and the dog soon walked towards his boss. If it wasn't for the desk Jeremy would've seen how Dogmeat sat down next to his owner. Confusion filled him before he mentally scolded himself. Obviously, Dogmeat would belong to the sole survivor and there was no doubt that the man in front of him was the sole survivor.

Nate started to inspect Dogmeat for injuries before he nodded in approval. ''Just some advice but I wouldn't use that _magic_ of yours in public. It might attract the wrong crowd.''

Jeremy's eyes widened as fear struck his face. But before he could say something Nate started talking again. ''But I'll have to say, seeing you pull caps out of thin air was quite impressive.''

''Why am I here?'' The question came out as a whisper as Jeremy barely had the guts to ask it in the first place.

''Because I want to fuck you,'' Nate answered bluntly. It painted Jeremy's face red and confused with a hint of fear while Gage grinned in amusement. By the looks of it Jeremy wasn't the only one who didn't expect that answer. ''I'll be honest that wasn't why I made Gage bring you to me. You'll have to thank your _magic_ for that. But now that I've seen you up close.'' Nate paused to look Jeremy up and down with a smirk. ''I can't wait for you to ride my cock.''

Jeremy's face turned even more red with that. He wished that he could just disappear but it felt as if he was bolted to his chair. ''I-I can wait. In fact, I wouldn't mind if it never happened at all.'' Jeremy's voice was shaky and nervous but he was glad that he was able to speak in the first place.

Nate's smirk almost turned into a smile but his cold eyes prevented that. ''Cute.'' Said the overboss in a tone that could almost be described as loving. ''And because you're so cute I'll give you two options.'' Nate stood up and while he walked to the back of the room he said, ''Option one, you become mine. I can have you whenever I want. Nobody but me can touch you. You won't have to work for anything. I recommend that you choose this.'' The sound of a safe opening filled the room.

''Or option two, I'll have you work in my brothel as a prostitute. I'm sure there are plenty of people willing to pay good money to get to fuck you.'' Nate turned around while holding a slave collar. Calmly he placed the collar on his desk as he sat down again. ''This probably won't do anything seeing as you can heal dying dogs, but I'm sure you'll look good in it.'' Nate winked at the horrified young man.

Jeremy could feel his heart in his chest and he decided that he didn't like that feeling. Everything felt too real. Quickly he shifted his eyes around the room as reality started crashing onto him. This wasn't a dream. This was a living nightmare.

''C-Caps aren't the only thing I can pull out of thin air.'' Jeremy almost shouted in panic. ''There's so much more I can do for you instead of.'' His voice trailed off as he was too embarrassed to say it. ''Eh... You know... ride your cock.''

Nate's lips were graced with a side smirk as he leaned back into his chair. ''Oh I'm sure you can. But you won't be riding my dick twenty-four seven so there's plenty of time for both.''

Jeremy could feel his eyes water as he shook his head. ''Please Nate. I'm sure there are plenty of other people who want to have sex with you so I'm begging you. Please pick someone else.'' He could hear the desperation in his voice but Jeremy decided to not care about it.

''Call me Daddy and I'll think about it.''

''Please Daddy,'' Jeremy begged quickly without thinking but it didn't take him long before he realized what he said and he could just feel his face heating up.

Nate showed a toothy smile as he leaned forward. ''You know, baby. That only makes me want to fuck you more.''

Before Nate could continue Jeremy blurted out, ''I'm a virgin!''

This definitely caught both Nate and Gage by surprise. The raider and the overboss shared a smirk before Nate turned his attention back to Jeremy. ''Baby, are you trying to get me to fuck you. Because if that's the case you should stop teasing me and start begging. Daddy doesn't like to be teased.'' Jeremy started blushing for what felt like the millionth time and he started to fear that it might become permanent.

''W-What makes you think I'm just going to accept this. Like you said I have 'magic'.'' Jeremy scolded himself for not bringing that up sooner.

''Correct me if I'm wrong but your conscience is clear isn't it?'' When Nate saw Jeremy's confusion he continued with talking. ''With that I mean you never killed anyone have you, babe?'' Nate's pet names started to annoy Jeremy but the younger man wasn't going to voice his opinion. But what he did was nod. ''Come on, baby. Use your words. No need to be so shy.''

''Yes, Nate,'' Jeremy answered quickly. And just as quickly Nate let him know that that was the wrong answer.

''Wrong. Try again.''

It didn't take a genius to find out what Nate wanted and reluctantly Jeremy played along. ''Yes, Daddy.''

''Good, that wasn't so hard right? But let's continue. Daddy on the other hand doesn't have a clear conscience. In other words, you're not staying here for your safety. You're going to stay here for someone else. Whether you decide to make your life here a pleasant one is up to you. But you won't leave without my permission. Not unless you want to have blood on your hands.''

Jeremy's eyes shifted towards Gage who greeted him with a smirk. Everybody in the room already knew what Jeremy would do but the young man tried to stall time as long as possible. When he felt Nate getting impatient he knew that his time was up.

''D-Daddy?''

''Yes, baby?''

''I choose option one.''

''Good boy.''


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy felt as if he could physically feel the color on his face leaving him. It left him cold and empty. Without any emotion on his face, Jeremy shifted his eyes between Gage and Nate. It's only been seconds since he basically gave himself away but it felt as if he's been sitting here for months.

He couldn't keep his eyes on either of them for too long. Nate's lust filled smirk only reminded him about how he didn't have any control of his own life anymore while Gage's amused eye just added insult to injury.

''Gage, why don't you show him around? Let him get used to his surroundings.'' Nate's voice boomed throughout the room. And while it sounded like a question they all knew that it wasn't.

''Sure thing, Boss.'' Answered the raider with an amused smile. With that, he stood up and walked to the door. Jeremy on the other hand was still sitting. Not even moving. Unfortunately for him Nate quickly took notice of that.

''I know you're going to miss daddy, baby. But this will be good for you. Go outside, meet new people, make some friends. I already said that your life here could be nice if you allow it to be nice. And when you're done daddy will be here to hear all about it.'' Jeremy noticed that Nate tried to sound nice. Unfortunately, there was still this hint of lust that ruined his attempt.

''What do you say, baby?'' The overboss asked with a smile when Jeremy didn't react.

''Alright, daddy.'' The way he so easily called Nate daddy made Jeremy feel both embarrassed and mad. Nate on the other hand couldn't be more delighted. He was glad that his new pet was learning so fast and he couldn't keep that off his face.

''Good boy. Now, off you go.'' Jeremy quickly stood up and followed Gage who was already walking out the door. The second he turned around he could feel Nate's eyes on his ass. But instead of turning around to see if he was right he chooses to ignore it and follow Gage.

Once they were outside again Jeremy closed the door behind him. He watched Gage walk towards the elevator while he himself stood still against the blue doors. Jeremy wished he could just stand there forever but he knew that would be selfish. So before Gage could realize he wasn't being followed Jeremy started walking again.

The elevator ride downstairs was just as awkward as the first time. Perhaps even more so. When they finally reached the ground Jeremy waited until Gage started walking. He took his time to look around and that's when he noticed a lack of disciples. In fact, now that he thought about he was sure that he didn't see any disciples when he first walked into the park.

''The boss asked me to show you around. I'm not sure if he wanted me to give you a history lesson but here we go.'' Gage stepped out of the elevator and started walking towards the opening. ''There used to be a gang called the disciples that lived here.'' The raider spread out his arms to explain what he meant with here. ''They used to own Fizztop mountain. Used to. As in not anymore.'' The tone in his voice sounded amused, and Jeremy couldn't help but be curious.

''What happened?'' Asked Jeremy without thinking.

''More like who happened.'' Gage looked at Jeremy before looking up at Fizztop grille. That was all he needed to do for Jeremy to understand what he meant. At least if the nod he got in return was anything to go by. ''But enough about the past. The boss asked you to meet new people and that's what we're going to do.'' The two of them walked outside of what used to be the disciples' territory.

''And since I'm feeling generous today you get to pick which gang you want to meet first. There's the pack. Now I'm not saying that they're savages.'' The raider paused to look Jeremy in the eyes. ''But they're savages. Then there are the operators. Just a bunch of spoiled rich kids if you asked me. So what's it going to be? The savages or the spoiled brats? If you want my opinion I would go with the spoiled brats.''

Jeremy averted his gaze downwards as he shifted his weight to one foot. ''Is there anyone else I could meet? You know someone... Someone like me?'' The last three words were almost whispers. But fortunately Gage was close enough to hear it.

''Someone like you?'' The raider said as if he was testing out the words. It took him a second before he realized what the other meant with that. But when he did he let out a chuckle. ''Sorry, kid. But you're currently the only one like yourself here. And not just because of your, let's say arrangement with the boss.'' The raider sounded amused but Jeremy detected a tiny hint of pity. Although he could just be imagining it.

''You're saying that the man who calls himself the overboss doesn't have a harem? That's surprising to hear.'' Jeremy thought out loud. When he realized what he said his eyes widened but that was unnecessary as he heard Gage laugh.

''Surprised me too. Until I he told me what his type was. And let's just say that type is pretty much extinct around here. Well, until you showed up.'' Jeremy tilted his head confusion.

''Type? Would you mind explaining that to me?''

''That. What you're doing right now. Being polite. Not just that of course. You're soft, by the looks if you don't have any scars either."

"What makes you think that? For all you know I could be covered with scars underneath this jumpsuit." While Gage was right Jeremy still wanted to know how he got to that conclusion.

Gage frowned a little before he answered the question. "Because I saw you heal a dying dog that's why. Are you telling me I'm wrong?" The raider's frowned deepened.

"No, no you're not, sir." Gage nodded at Jeremy's answer. Grinning when the young man called him sir.

"Alright, let's continue with your question. You're pretty which is quite rare around here too. And to top it off you have a bleeding heart. I mean you literally agreed to be his to save people you don't even know.'' Gage grinned in amusement at the last sentence.

''He likes bleeding hearts?'' Jeremy couldn't wrap his head around that one. The rest of it made sense but the last part just threw him off guard.

''Not exactly. He likes your innocence. I mean the man makes you call him daddy after all.'' That made more sense to Jeremy and he showed it with a nod. ''But enough about that we still have things to do. Where do you want to start?''

Jeremy took a second to think. ''Let's start with the operators.'' He always liked them best out of the three gangs. While he knew that they were just as terrible he liked the characters and the parlor certainly helped.

''To the parlor it is.'' The walk to their destination was quiet but quick. It didn't take them long before they arrived at the base of the operators. On the way there Jeremy could feel eyes roaming on his body and lingering on his ass. But there was a noticeable decrease of catcalls. That's when he realized that those catcalls mostly came from pack members. The operators were a lot more subtle and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Gage opened the doors to the parlor and nervously Jeremy stepped inside. There was nobody there, but that only added to his nerves. Once they walked further into the building they were greeted by the sight of more raiders. And most important of all, their leader.

''So here's our newest guest. I heard quite a lot about you. My name is Mags Black. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' The female raider smiled politely. Despite only being here for less than a day Jeremy made quite the entrance. Not just because of the catcalls but most importantly because of his meeting with the overboss. His attire certainly didn't help him with flying under the radar.

Because of his pip-boy, some of the operators thought that he came from the same vault as the overboss. But most of them, including Mags, could guess the truth. In the end it didn't matter if he was either a friend of the overboss or his new pet. Because both of them meant that they had to stay on the young man's good side. Which was exactly what Mags was trying to do.

Jeremy should've known better but he decided that he liked her. ''My name is Jeremy, it's nice to meet you as well.'' The pip-boy wearing man reached out his hand for a handshake. A smile painting his lips when she accepted it. It's then that Mags realized how easy it would be to stay on this man's good side.

''Is there any particular reason why you came to visit us?'' Mags turned towards Gage for this question. Because of that, her voice was a little more hostile than she liked. Fortunately, when she looked at Jeremy he didn't seem to notice or perhaps even care.

''The boss asked me to show him around. Introduce him to some people, make some _friends_.'' The raider boss nodded in return. While this didn't answer the question of what the young man in front of her was to the overboss it did confirm that they should stay on his good side. After all slaves didn't get this kind of treatment.

''In that case, welcome to the Parlor, Jeremy. And if making friends was what the overboss asked you to do, you're at the right address.'' Only a fool wouldn't be able to see this opportunity.

Gage grinned in amusement at her words. He knew that she would react like this and he couldn't wait to see what would happen because of it.

''Thank you, that would be nice.'' While Jeremy always liked her as a character, that didn't mean he was stupid. She was just as much as a raider as anyone else around here. But at least that meant he could check one thing off his list.

Mags smiled at the younger man and she noted that she should do that more often. Only around Jeremy of course, she didn't want to look weak in front of her underlings. Fortunately, she knew she wouldn't slip up. Not a lot of people around here gave her a reason to smile in the first place.

''Are you ready to leave?'' While Gage wanted to see what would happen he also wanted to have this done as soon as possible. And by the looks of it he wasn't the only one.

''Oh, yeah sure. I'm good to leave.'' Jeremy answered with a nod. ''It was nice meeting you, but I have to go.'' He turned towards Mags to say goodbye with a smile.

Mags smiled back at him and she could swear her face hurt from underuse of those muscles. ''It was nice meeting you as well, come back soon.'' The operators around her grinned in amusement but otherwise stayed silent. After all, they weren't fools.

The raider and the pip-boy wearer walked outside of the Parlor soon after that. ''We're heading towards the Pack now,'' Gage questioned himself why he felt the need to announce that. But he figured that if the boss made him the kid's tour guide he might as well go all the way.

As Jeremy dreaded the closer they got to pack territory the louder the catcalls got. In fact, everything was louder the closer they got to the last gang. The people, the colors and the smell all stood out to him. Not always in a positive way though.

The sound of dogs fighting was what greeted them once they entered pack territory. But the feeling of Mason's eye looking at him was a close second. Both made him feel very uncomfortable.

''So this is the overboss' new pet.'' Unlike Mags, this guy didn't do subtle. Far from it actually as there was nothing subtle about how he was ogling the younger man. Surprisingly this didn't bother Jeremy as much as he felt it should. Perhaps because Mason wasn't as much as a threat to him as Nate was.

''Yes he is. So hands off.'' Gage tried to sound neutral but a hint of annoyance slipped through. He knew Nate and Mason well enough to know that if Mason didn't back off this could end badly. Mason smirked at Gage with a twinkle of amusement shining in his eyes which made Gage's attempt to sound neutral very difficult.

''I want to leave.'' The alpha and the raider shifted their eyes towards the younger man.

''Without introducing yourself? That's a little bit rude isn't it?'' While Mason wasn't one for manners, you had to go to the operators for that, it was obvious that the stranger in front of him was.

''Oh. Excuse me for my manners. My name is Jeremy.'' Vault-dweller. This kid was definitely a vault-dweller. Or perhaps he came from Diamond city. Whatever he was Mason was sure that he wasn't a raider. Especially since raiders didn't shake each other's hands. The raider boss smirked as he saw Jeremy reach out his hand for a handshake. But instead of giving it a shake he took a hold of it to press a soft kiss to the back of Jeremy's hand.

''I'm not sure what Gage has told you. But we aren't always savages. I can be gentle if you want me to.'' The sight of Jeremy's red face was a sight for sore eyes if you asked Mason. The alpha grinned lazily before he continued talking. ''Unless you don't want me to.'' His voice was low and dangerous which made Jeremy pull his hand free from Mason's grip.

''I'm leaving,'' Jeremy said as he looked Mason in the eyes. While he knew Nate asked him to make friends he hoped that one friend would be enough. He didn't have the energy to deal with any more raiders today.

Gage watched as Jeremy started to walk away. ''I said hands off, he belongs to the boss.'' The raider allowed himself to sound annoyed as he turned to face Mason.

''I'll believe it when I hear those words from his mouth.''

Confusion struck Gage's face for a second before he was able to calm himself. ''You mean the boss?''

''No, from Jeremy.'' Mason and Gage both knew that the conversation was over now. Gage started walking towards Jeremy without saying anything to Mason. Once he was there he opened the door and started to lead the way back to fizztop grille.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of Nate's office. The sound of Gage knocking on the door was what ripped him out of his imagination and back to earth. The deep voice of Nate welcomed them back into the office. As soon as he opened the door Gage was dismissed. The raider closed the door behind him and suddenly he wished that he stuck around Mason for a little while longer.

''You're back early, babe.'' Nate smiled as he looked at Jeremy. The younger man just nodded which got a chuckle from the overboss. ''Didn't daddy say that you didn't have to be shy?'' Nate pushed himself away from his desk. And while Jeremy couldn't see it he patted his lap. ''Come here.'' He didn't even try to make it sound like a question, but he did try to sound gentle.

Nervously Jeremy walked towards Nate. Once he was close enough he got pulled onto the older man's lap. Nate wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist as he pulled him closer. ''Now tell daddy how your day was.'' The overboss pressed his forehead against Jeremy's. Grinning when he saw the other's face light up like a Christmas tree.

The younger man started to stutter as he tried to talk. After a while, he gave up. He knew that trying to get away would be a terrible idea so the only thing he could do was sit there in agony.

''Sorry, baby.'' Nate pressed a soft kiss against Jeremy's forehead. ''Daddy shouldn't tease you like this.'' He leaned back in his chair as he admired the body on top of him. ''How about you give daddy a kiss instead?'' To Jeremy, it sounded like a question but he didn't want to find out what would happen if he said no. Quickly he pressed his lips against Nate's cheek for less than a second.

Nate smiled when he felt the timid kiss against his cheek. ''That's sweet, babe. But that wasn't a kiss. This is a kiss.'' He tightened his hold on Jeremy's waist as he pulled him closer. The overboss pressed his lips against Jeremy's. While he wanted to kiss him he didn't want to scare him. That's why he kept his mouth closed. The kiss was soft and sweet. In other words, everything that it didn't have the right to be. When Nate pulled back he smiled when he saw Jeremy's red face. The man on his lap was definitely a virgin.

''Did you like that, babe?''

Jeremy was about to nod when he remembered that he shouldn't. ''Yes, daddy.'' He answered softly.

''How about this?'' Nate leaned forwards as he pressed soft kisses against Jeremy's neck. Soon after he could feel Jeremy squirm in his lap. A smirk adorning his lips as he heard Jeremy moan. When he pulled back he could see Jeremy biting his underlip in an attempt to stop himself from moaning.

''Stop that. Daddy wants to hear you. Understand?'' Jeremy could feel his face heat up from embarrassment. He hated how he liked the feeling of Nate's lips against his neck. He loathed the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. At least not without risking innocent peoples lives.

''Yes, daddy.'' He absolutely despised how easy it was to call Nate Daddy.

With that, Nate continued peppering Jeremy's neck with kisses. Soon the room was filled with Jeremy's moans and shallow breaths. ''Daddy...'' Jeremy moaned as he felt the kisses getting harder and wetter.

''Tell daddy what you want,'' Nate said in between kisses.

''I.. I want you to stop.'' Jeremy tried to say it but it came out as a breathy moan.

''Alright.'' Surprisingly Nate did what Jeremy asked of him. Jeremy didn't expect the older man to stop and it showed on his face. ''If you play nice I'll play nice. And I know you played nice, Gage would've said something if you didn't.''

The confusion left his face as he gave the overboss a nod. ''Alright.'' He said absentmindedly as he tried to focus on something else besides the fact that he was sitting on someone's lap. And not just someone, the lap of someone who's basically the king of the raiders.

''Besides, I love it when you beg for me.''

Jeremy tilted his head in confusion as he looked back at Nate. ''What do you mean with that?''

Nate smirked as he leaned towards Jeremy. ''Baby you've been pouting ever since I stopped kissing you.''

Jeremy shifted his eyes across the room until he saw his reflection. He indeed was pouting and when he noticed he was he immediately stopped. Only to feel Nate's thumb caress his lower lip. ''Don't stop it's cute.'' Jeremy grimaced at that and Nate took it as his cue to stop. Instead of continuing, he tightened his grip on Jeremy's waist as he pulled the younger man closer before he placed his chin on the other's shoulder.

''I know this is all still very new to you. But when you're ready, all you need to do is beg for me.'' The former vault-dweller whispered those words against Jeremy's neck. The feeling of Nate's hot breath on his neck shot a shiver up his spine and he couldn't help but like it.

''Alright, daddy.''

''Good boy.''


	3. Chapter 3

''Now show daddy what you can do,'' Nate said as he leaned back in his chair. It took Jeremy a second before he realized what Nate meant and he nodded. He looked at his pip-boy before he switched it to the ~ tab. At this point, Nate realized that the position they were in wasn't the best if he wanted to see what Jeremy was doing.

''Could you stand up for me, babe?'' Without bothering to reply Jeremy stood up only to be pulled back on Nate's lap again. But this time his back was facing Nate. And as if he was nothing Nate positioned him so his legs were hanging over one of the armrests. It was a little odd, especially when Nate pressed himself onto Jeremy's back, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Nate placed Jeremy's arms on the table before he placed his own chin on Jeremy's shoulder. ''That's better,'' This way he could see what Jeremy was doing. He immediately noticed something that his own pip-boy had not, the ~ and the keyboard.

Jeremy took this as his cue to start doing something. At this point, he could definitely go for a drink, and what better drink to drink in Nuka world than Nuka Cola? He pressed in the code, and before he knew it two bottles of Nuka Cola appeared before him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Nate's impressed expression. He would smile if the closeness of their faces didn't make him nervous.

Nate let out a whistle before he let out a short laugh. ''So it's the pip-boy?'' While it sounded like a question they both knew it didn't need an answer. ''Are all pip-boys from D.C. like this?'' He asked curiously.

''No, just mine,'' Jeremy said quickly. He grabbed one of the bottles before he realized that he had no way to open it. Luckily Nate did and he gently pulled the bottle away from him. Jeremy didn't see how Nate opened it but before he knew it he could hear it being opened. ''There you go,'' Nate said as he placed the bottle before him. This was soon followed by Nate opening the other bottle for himself. While he doubted that Jeremy would posion him, he was still going to wait until the young man had drunk first.

Jeremy happily took a sip from his Cola. He always wondered if it would taste like regular coke, but it didn't. It tasted even better. ''Anything else it can do?'' Nate asked after he took some sips of his own Cola, as expected there was nothing wrong with it. Jeremy faced Nate to nod. Before Nate could scold him Jeremy placed a hand on Nate's arm. The overboss couldn't help but grin which made Jeremy's face light up in return.

''Look.'' Jeremy showed his pip-boy to let Nate see the code on it. When he lifted his hand from Nate's arm the code disappeared again only to reappear when he placed his hand back. Nate lifted his eyebrow but he let Jeremy do his thing. Jeremy quickly typed in the right words and suddenly a neatly folded jumpsuit appeared before them.

Still amazed by it all Nate picked it up to see all of it. It didn't take him long before he realized that the jumpsuit was definitely too small for him. ''I'm sorry, but any clothes that I spawn will be in my size,'' Jeremy said sheepishly.

Nate smiled before he placed a kiss on Jeremy's forehead. ''No need to apologize, it's alright.'' He dropped the jumpsuit on the table before he focussed back on Jeremy. ''Can anyone use it or is it just you?'' This made Jeremy silent. If other people could use it Nate may decide to get rid of him.

The fear was mirrored on his face and it didn't help when Nate smiled at him. Arms circled around his waist and before he knew it Nate was hugging him. ''Don't worry, you're safe either way,'' Nate said gently in his ear. While it was meant to be comforting he could still feel a chill up his spine. He hated how much he liked that.

''I don't know.'' Answered Jeremy softly. He really didn't, companions didn't wear pip-boys and even if he doubted he could make them use cheats. Nate pulled away from the hug and before he knew it Jeremy's back was pressed against Nate once again.

''Well I guess I'll have to try then.'' The overboss gently positioned Jeremy's arm on the table so he could type. He pressed the screen but to his surprise, none of the letters or numbers appeared no matter what he did. ''Looks like we got our answer.'' Jeremy smiled, relieved to know that he was the only one who could use it.

''Correct me if I'm wrong but your pip-boy can spawn?'' Nate assumed this was the right word since Jeremy just used it himself. ''Items?''

''Yes, as long as I know the code for it.'' Nate nodded.

''And it can heal people and dogs. Is that how you got here unharmed?'' Jeremy didn't seem like the type who killed others. At first, Nate thought that he was traveling with someone, but being able to heal yourself made him traveling all the way from D.C. to here a lot more plausible.

''Yes, daddy.'' Jeremy lied. But lying was the last of his worries as he could practically feel Nate's smug smirk.

''Well, you're safe now.'' He kissed Jeremy's neck again. His arms tightened around Jeremy's waist.

Jeremy nodded and just as an awkward silence was about to set in his stomach let him, and Nate, know that it needed to be filled. He would've been embarrassed if he wasn't already. ''Looks like someone needs to eat.'' He heard Nate chuckle.

''Do you have codes for that too?''

Jeremy paled, he rarely made his character ate things as he almost never played on survival. ''I.. I don't remember them.'' The upset tone made Nate frown. Gently he kissed his neck.

''Don't worry, babe.'' He said comfortingly. Nate stood up while holding Jeremy bridal style. ''Let's get something to eat.'' He smiled.

Jeremy was expecting Nate to put him down again so he couldn't help but look surprised when Nate continued walking. ''Daddy.'' He muttered to get his attention.

''What's wrong?'' Nate was about to open the door. But even with his strength, it was a little difficult seeing as both his hands were occupied.

''Can you put me down, please?'' Everyone already knew he was the overboss' pet, but that didn't mean they had to be so obvious about it.

To his surprise, Nate actually put him down. Now that they were both standing it became obvious how much taller Nate was. He wasn't just tall in comparison either. Jeremy was pretty sure he was taller than what was average tall too. But perhaps it just felt that way.

''Only because you asked so nicely,'' Nate said as he easily placed an arm around Jeremy's shoulders. Gently he pushed him out of the office before they made their way outside.

Nate gently guided him to the bar before he practically pushed him on one of the chairs. What followed wasn't what he expected, but he wasn't going to protest when he saw that the overboss started cooking. Noodles to be more exact. The entire time was spend in silence. Before he knew it Nate placed a bowl of noodles in front of him.

''Thank you,'' Jeremy said as he looked at the bowl. But when he tried to grab it Nate lifted it up. Surprised Jeremy looked up.

''Thank you, who?'' Nate asked with a grin.

With a red face, Jeremy hoped that his chair would eat him alive. But since his luck has been gone ever since he entered this place he decided it was best to play along. ''Thank you, daddy.'' He muttered as he tried his best to look at Nate.

''Good boy.'' Nate smiled as he placed a kiss on his forehead as he placed the bowl back on the counter.

Soon Nate took place next to Jeremy and started to eat. As neat as he usually ate Jeremy started to eat. He didn't miss the way Nate smiled at him but he chose to ignore it. Surprisingly the noodles were good and he wasn't going to ruin dinner just because he got curious.

Once he was done he looked back up at Nate who was apparently waiting for him. ''Are you done?'' Asked Nate as he was about to stand up.

''Yes, daddy,'' Jeremy answered as he placed his fork back in the bowl. Nate responded with a smile before he picked up both his and Jeremy's bowls. After quickly putting them in the sink he returned and before Jeremy knew it he was gently pushed off his chair.

Jeremy could feel Nate's arm around his shoulders again as he was guided back inside. ''How about I give you a little tour now after all this is your new home.'' Without waiting for a response the tour started.

''You already been to my office.'' He said as he walked past the first door. ''There's the toilet.'' Nate pointed at the door right from his office. ''And here's the living room and kitchen.'' He opened that door before gently pushing Jeremy through it. Once inside he placed his arm back around Jeremy's shoulder.

''Nice right?'' The living room had a couch and open kitchen. At first glance Jeremy questioned the need for two kitchens but than he realized that rad storms were a thing here. The living room, kitchen and even office were cozy and gave off a pre-war feeling. Which didn't surprise him as the overboss was pre-war himself after all. But it was clashing with the patio that seemed more fitting for an overboss.

''There's the bathroom.'' Nate opened a door to show it off. It was luxury for post-apocalyptic standards but pretty basic for Jeremy. Just a shower, sink and toilet. The overboss closed the door before moving to the last door. ''And this is the bedroom, you'll be staying here with me.''

Jeremy wasn't sure if he should've been happy or not. On one hand, the bedroom looked nice. A big fluffy an most importantly comfortable looking bed. But on the other hand, he also knew what was going to happen in that bed.

His nerves showed on his face and Nate couldn't help but chuckle. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist as he pulled him closer. ''Don't worry, I'll let you get used to this place before we move on to the.'' Nate paused to think of the right words. ''Fun things.'' He grinned.

At this point, Jeremy's arms were pretty much trapped between his own body and Nate's. To get some freedom he ended up placing his hands on Nate's shoulders. Only to wrap them around the overboss' neck when Nate suddenly lifted him up.

''Sorry, babe. Should've warned you.'' Nate chuckled in his ear. ''But daddy is going to take a shower now. If you want you can join me.'' They both knew that Jeremy was going to say no. Nate just asked because he loved making the other blush.

''No thank you, daddy,'' Jeremy answered with a red face. Happy with his result Nate grinned as he placed Jeremy on the bed.

''Make yourself comfortable, it's your room too.'' Nate grabbed a towel from his closet. ''Daddy won't be gone for long.'' And with that Nate left the room. Which was soonly followed by the sound of a door being locked. Jeremy thought that was useless until he realized that he didn't show Nate the pip-boy's ability to 'teleport'.

While it was tempting to sneak out if just for a minute, he didn't want to risk it just yet. Instead, he went through Nate's clothes to get some codes for clothes of his own. Luckily there was a pen and paper nearby so he could write it down. And just because he wanted to make sure he always had clean clothes he wrote down the code of everything that he was wearing. Once that was done he pulled of his clothes to change into his perfectly sized pajamas before he stored his clothes in the closet. With the exception of his shoes which he placed under the bed.

After looking around the room he found some comic books. He always wondered what they would be like when he picked them up in-game. Unfortunately, they were too cheesy for his taste. But it did keep him entertained until Nate showed up. Luckily he was right about the bed as it was as comfortable as he expected it to be. So with his back against the wall, Jeremy continued to read the overly cheesy comic book.

The sound of a lock being opened caught his attention. Jeremy wasn't sure if he should've been surprised to see Nate walk in with just a towel. ''Hope you weren't too bored, doll,'' Nate said as he nonchalantly dropped his towel.

If things kept going the way they were going Jeremy's face would stay red forever. ''It was alright, daddy.'' He stuttered as he tried to focus on something else. Unfortunately, he couldn't help but peek and he immediately regretted it. A part of him hoped that Nate was overcompensating for something with the whole overboss act. But if he was he was certainly not overcompensating for his cock. It was huge and he wasn't even erect. Jeremy dreaded it already and he couldn't keep that off his face.

Nate couldn't help but smirk when he saw Jeremy's expression. And to show him some mercy he pulled on his boxers. Despite having pajamas, Nate preferred to sleep nude. However, that would probably give the poor kid a heart attack so he decided to leave that for later.

Even though it was too late Jeremy used his comic book to hide his face. Only to have Nate pull it away from him. After that, he could feel him pull his legs apart before Nate pulled him on his lap. In this position, he could feel Nate's cock against his ass and his blush only deepened. At this point, he was afraid he might pass out from blood loss.

''Did I scare you, babe?''

The look on Jeremy's face said enough. Nate chuckled as he kissed the other's forehead. ''I know it's a little intimidating, especially for a virgin. But I promise that I'll take my time before I fuck you.'' His tone was gentle even when he guided Jeremy's arms to wrap around his neck.

Jeremy couldn't help but stare at Nate in curiosity. He couldn't help but wonder what the other meant with that.

Nate smirked at the expression. ''I know you're new to this so I'll explain it to you. Before daddy can properly fuck you he has to do some preparations. If I went in dry neither of us would enjoy it. So daddy will have to finger you first.''

The overboss stopped to see Jeremy's reaction. As expected Jeremy only reacted with a blush.

''And who knows if you'll behave I might use my tongue.'' Nate winked, grinning when he saw Jeremy's surprised expression.

Curiosity killed the cat and it wasn't brought back by satisfaction, for now at least. So Jeremy decided to keep his mouth shut. He made a mental note to himself that it was best to not ask questions, as he most likely wouldn't like the answer.

To prevent an uncomfortable silence from kicking in Jeremy tried to summon the courage to talk. ''Would you mind if I went to bed now?'' He asked with a shaky voice. ''Daddy.'' Jeremy quickly added to make it sound like it was part of his question. If he noticed it wasn't Nate didn't mention and for that he was grateful.

''It's been a long day, hasn't it?'' With strength that didn't surprise Jeremy Nate lifted him up. The sound of sheets being moved caught his attention before he was placed back on the bed again only this time he was laying on the mattress instead of on the sheets.

Nate practically let himself drop next to Jeremy. Who in return debated if he should sleep facing Nate or to turn his back on him. Unfortunately, the decision was made for him when Nate pressed himself against his back. Nate wrapped around Jeremy's waist. Jeremy didn't mind it at first, worse things could happen in this bed. But when he felt Nate's bulge against his ass he knew that he wouldn't fall asleep soon. His nerves and desire to stay still would keep him up all night.

A spark of hope filled him when Nate moved to sit up a little. ''Do you want the sleep with or without the sheets, babe?'' Nate didn't mind either way so he decided to ask the other.

''With the sheets please.''

''Alright.'' Soon Jeremy felt the weight of the fluffy blanket on top of him. Perhaps he could get a good night sleep tonight. Unfortunately, that thought didn't last long as Nate went back to his previous position.

Jeremy couldn't stop thinking about it. He already knew that it was huge but it felt absolutely massive against him. But perhaps that was just his nerves making everything worse. At this rate, he knew that he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon.

Without thinking, Jeremy turned around so that he was facing Nate. The overboss looked surprised for a second before he let a smug grin take over.

Jeremy could feel the muscled arm around his waist tightened before being pulled closer. His face was pretty much pressed against Nate's face but it wasn't uncomfortable.

''Good night, doll,'' Nate said softly. There was something gentle about it that Jeremy couldn't describe. He hated how much he loved Nate's voice.

''Good night, daddy.'' Came the equelly soft reply from Jeremy. Nate smiled at the response. He couldn't get enough of Jeremy's voice.

''Good boy.''


End file.
